<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, the cartoonists are being homosexual again by NukhajittWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017527">Honey, the cartoonists are being homosexual again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukhajittWrites/pseuds/NukhajittWrites'>NukhajittWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukhajittWrites/pseuds/NukhajittWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More gay cartoon boys, my end of a trade with goopie!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, the cartoonists are being homosexual again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopie/gifts">goopie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was but another fairly standard day in the studio, the musician, Sammy working on his piano, and the janitor, Wally, doing janitor stuff in Sammy's office. He was trying to get at some cobwebs above Sammy's piano without disrupting him, but this only made Sammy angry.<br/>"Would it kill you to not be an annoying dick?"<br/>Wally rounded on the pianist, spitting back his response.<br/>"Sorry for tryin' to keep your goddamn room clean!"<br/>Sammy felt his fury burn, but he resisted the urge to scream.<br/>"Well maybe be a little less obnoxious, hm?"<br/>Wally glared at him, but then forced himself into the taller man's arms.<br/>"Wally, not while we're at work..."<br/>"Shhh, this is the only way to get you to stop bein' a dick."<br/>Wally told his boyfriend. Sammy leaned down, turning Wally's head up to face him, but just as their lips were about to meet, the door creaked.</p><p>Instantly, both men whipped around to look at whoever had moved it. To their initial horror, Henry was there. They tensed, expecting him to yell for Joey to stone them to death for 'engaging in homoerotic behaviour' as he liked to put it. But before they could spew their pathetic excuses, Henry just smiled.<br/>"Good morning, you two, how are you both?" He asked, before leaning into Sammy's office.<br/>"Don't worry, this /never/ happened." He winked before continuing on his way. Sammy and Wally breathed huge sighs of relief, before Sammy went over and locked the door.</p><p>"Shall we continue?" He asked in a playfully flirtatious tone.<br/>"Oh, of course!" Wally replied, winking as he opened his arms to wrap them around Sammy. Sammy returned the gesture and they savored the passionate hug for a minute or two, just enjoying each other's tender embrace. Wally's head was pressed against Sammy's chest, and he could hear the quick drumming of Sammy's heart.<br/>"Embarrassed or excited? Your heart's racin'."<br/>Sammy didn't answer, but cupped his hand around Wally's jaw, turning his head up to make eye contact. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Sammy leaned down a pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. They melted into each other's arms, lips staying together for a minute or so. When the kiss finally did break, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes, admiring every part of the other's face.</p><p>The next day in the studio, Wally was keeping to himself as he worked, when Susie walked by, and in typical Susie fashion, struck up a conversation. The topic, for some reason, was on relationships, and Susie did her trademark thing of spilling all the latest personal gossip she'd had with other workers.</p><p>"So, do you have anyone special in your life?" She asked, and absent-mindedly, he replied,<br/>"Yeah, but I can't see him much here."<br/>Realising too late what he'd said, he looked towards Susie. Her face was twisted in shock,<br/>"HE? You mean you're dating a man?!"<br/>Wally was frozen, fumbling for the right words to use when suddenly, a hand on his shoulder gently pushed him back, and Sammy stepped in front of him.<br/>"Him? Dating a guy? Hell no! He's seeing a dame from the animation department."<br/>Sammy lied, his tone steady to be as convincing as possible.<br/>"Hm. I must be hearing things, I guess." Susie replied, before turning and continuing down the hallway.</p><p>Once they were sure she was gone, Sammy turned around to Wally.<br/>"Idiot." He said, though his tone was joking. Wally blushed, thinking of what to say.<br/>"Thanks for savin' my ass there, Sammy." He chuckled, and Sammy wrapped him in a warm embrace, lightly kissing his neck,<br/>"No worries, darling."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming up with titles is hard man</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>